Ravinium
Ravinium the Watcher Alignment: LN Ravinium is a demi-lich, most of his corporeal body has long since withered away leaving him little more than a skull and spine surrounded by wispy, ghostly essence. He was one of the mages of Kabrimum when Lord Calibun attacked it long ago, and joined Lord Calibun in attempting to banish the thing his own colleges had summoned. He knows first hand the fury and power of the Broken God. He was broken beyond repair in the battle but Lord Calibun offered him unlife if he would help to contain the thing. Ravinium accepted, and has embraced that duty wholeheartedly. He demands his followers use all of their power to this goal. He cares not at all for their methods or reasons, but even the slightest sign that they may be wavering in their conviction and he will strip their powers immediately. Powers Lesser Beast Power, Rebuke: Once per day the sorcerer may rebuke undead as a cleric of his sorcerer level Beast Power, Control Undead: The sorcerer's number of undead is determined as though he were a level higher Spell List Lvl 0 * Inflict Minor Wounds: Touch attack, 1 point of damage * Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks * Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis * Message: Whispered conversation at distance * Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune (visible or invisible) * Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. * Disrupt Undead: Deals 1d6 damage to one undead. * Touch of Fatigue: Touch attack fatigues target. Lvl 1 * Inflict Light Wounds: Touch deals 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Summon Undead I: Calls Undead creature to fight for you. * Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft * Identify: Determines properties of magic item. * Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. * Chill Touch: One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. * Ray of Enfeeblement: Ray deals 1d6 +1 per two levels Str damage. Lvl 2 * Desecrate: Fills area with negative energy, making undead stronger. * Inflict Moderate Wounds: Touch attack, 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Death Knell: Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 to Str, and +1 level. * Resist Energy: Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. * Summon Undead II: Calls undead creature to fight for you. * Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. * Command Undead: Undead creature obeys your commands. * False Life: Gain 1d10 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). * Ghoul Touch: Paralyzes one subject, which exudes stench that makes those nearby sickened. * Spectral Hand: Creates disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks. Lvl 3 * Inflict Serious Wounds: Touch attack, 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. * Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. * Summon Undead III: Calls undead creature to fight for you. * Arcane Sight: Magical auras become visible to you. * Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. * Halt Undead: Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level. * Ray of Exhaustion: Ray makes subject exhausted. * Vampiric Touch: Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. 'Lvl 4 * Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. * Animate Dead: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. * Bestow Curse: –6 to an ability score; –4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. * Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. * Enervation: Subject gains 1d4 negative levels. * Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. * Giant Vermin: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. * Inflict Critical Wounds: Touch attack, 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). * Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. * Phantasmal Killer: Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. * Summon Undead IV: Calls undead creature to fight for you.